


Drabbles of Hogwarts

by NnoitraSzayel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NnoitraSzayel/pseuds/NnoitraSzayel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles of various parings and subjects</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Fate Worse than Death

**Author's Note:**

> first published 2011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus cares for Sirius after he recieves the dementor's kiss. RLSB.

Remus sat in the chair next to the bed that Sirius was lying in. His eyes were vacant and he often drooled, but Remus couldn’t leave his side. Just because Sirius had suffered the dementor’s kiss didn’t mean Remus could stop loving him; could stop taking care of him. Remus owed it to Sirius to take good care of him. Everyday, three times a day, he would spoon feed him oatmeal or soup. Every night Remus would carry Sirius to the bathroom and bathe him, wash his hair, and shave his face. Most would think of it as a burden, but Remus got to talk to Sirius, and pretend that he could hear an answer.

 

Sometimes, it was all Remus could do to keep him from killing them both.


	2. Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grindeldore. Albus and Gellert are out in a field together looking for potions ingredients when they run into some butterflies...

The field was quiet, save for the chirping of the birds. Albus, however, was more interested in watching the man next to him. Gellert Grindelwald had been examining a flower to see if it would be useful in potions when a butterfly had come up and landed on his nose. The blonde man looked quiet comical, lying there trying to be completely still while cross-eyed to watch the butterfly. It seemed to stay there for an unnaturally long time, not disturbed at all by Gellert’s breathing. Eventually it fluttered the short distance to the flower in front of him, and Albus chuckled. This was just more evidence that butterflies were capable of recognizing a magical presence. Gellert had uncrossed his eyes and was back to studying the flower. Endeared, Albus leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

 

There was no one better to conquer death with.


	3. Caring Too Much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus studies too much and eats too little. Sirius puts an end to it. wolfstar.

Remus sat on the couch reading a book for the latest transfiguration assignment. Sirius was watching him from the armchair by the fire, asking him every thirty seconds if he was done and if they could go to dinner yet. Remus would tell Sirius that he could go on if he wanted to, but Sirius didn’t trust the werewolf to go down and get something to eat. Eventually Sirius pulled the book out of Remus’ hands and hoisted him off the couch, carrying him out of Gryffindor Tower and down to the Great Hall, finally getting him to sit there. Remus was a bit red in the face from Sirius’ antics, but simply shook his head when Sirius started piling food on to his plate. Sometimes, Sirius cared just a bit too much.


	4. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus runs out of chocolate. What is he going to do now? wolfstar

Oh no. Ohnoohnoohnoohno. Remus Lupin, the chocoholic could not be out of chocolate! That was impossible! He couldn’t live without it. Remus had already torn apart the dorm in a frenzy looking for some and had found none. Even his emergency stash was gone. He tugged at his hair in a crazed manner, wondering if James would let him borrow the invisibility cloak tonight so he could go to the kitchens to get some more without being caught. He sat down on his bed and looked at the mess he had made, waving his wand to put everything back the way it had been. Not even two seconds after things had righted themselves, Sirius came in the door with a bag clearly labeled Honeydukes. Sirius grinned at him and pulled out a chocolate bar. “I thought you might need some more.”

Remus grinned weakly. “My hero…”


	5. Courtyard Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is spending far too much time in the library and not enough in the sunshine. Sirius fixes this. wolfstar.

The end of the sixth year was fast approaching, and one Remus Lupin could often be found in the library. However, as it was almost the end of term, it was also very nice outside and Sirius, James, and Peter were scandalized to find that Remus preferred spending time in the library. The Marauders, however, were mischievous and knew how to pull good pranks. In the middle of the night, while everyone, including the librarian, Madame Pince, was asleep, the Marauders (minus Remus) could be found transporting all of the books to the courtyard outside. When the sun was coming over the horizon and James and Peter were catching up on the sleep they had missed last night, Sirius was found to be bouncing on Remus’ bed, effectively waking him. Sirius then grabbed Remus’ hand and dragged the sleepy boy downstairs and out into the court yard. Gleefully, Sirius asked. “Do you like it?”

Remus looked at what he had done and just sleepily shook his head while interlacing their fingers. “Madame Pince is going to have your heads…”


	6. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supervising detentions can get you somewhere... Lucius/James

It was a warm summer’s day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and everyone was outside save for a select few students. Lucius Malfoy and James Potter were two of them, which was no mere coincidence. It had started a few months ago with Lucius surveying many of James’ detentions (most consisted of some sort of clean up of the Slytherin dungeons), escalated to malicious bantering, and then fell back into a demeaning silence. Shortly after, when James had to miss a practice for one of his detentions, they found a common interest in Quidditch. It had gone somewhere else entirely when James had slipped on the wet floor and fallen into Lucius’ lap. It was now a way for some much needed stress relief, the way they would lock themselves away in a broom closet and snog each other senseless. Lucius didn’t want to marry Narcissa and at this point James had mostly given up on ever being with Lily. For now, even though they hadn’t talked about what they were (if they were anything), whatever it was, was enough.


	7. Fated Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps, Draco muses, Harry is just as obsessed with him as he is with Harry. drarry

Ever since that fated first day of school when Harry had refused to be his friend, Draco had made it his personal mission to make Potter’s life a living hell. You didn’t just refuse to be friends with Draco fucking Malfoy… and certainly not because you wanted the company of a Weasley; that was just not allowed. Everyday, for the past five years, Draco would take his seat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall and watch Potter from across the room as he ate. It didn’t matter what meal it was, he was always watching. It was an obsession. An obsession with Harry Potter. And it wasn’t until he saw Potter following him one day during sixth year when the Gryffindor should have been getting ready for a Quidditch match that Draco realized Harry just might have the same obsession with him…


	8. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a drabble in which Winky brings Buckbeak food. light Buckbeak/Winky. for my tumblr drabble requests

Winky put the final pieces of raw meat onto the already full platter that she was carrying. Ever since she had been asked by Harry to come and help Kreature at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, she had eagerly agreed. It was something to get her mind off her old masters, after all. Winky tottered up the stairs and into the old master bedroom. Buckbeak was there, the most beautiful Hippogriff she’d ever seen. Carefully, the house elf placed the platter of meat in front of the creature and bowed. When Buckbeak gave a nod of his head, she approached and stroked the beast’s feathers. If only they were of the same species…


	9. Forbidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry's relationship mustn't be known... drarry.

            Harry slipped into the Room of Requirement and let the invisibility cloak fall from his shoulders. The room was already set up for the night’s activities; a bed, a bottle of lube, and of course, Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin was sprawled lazily on the bed. “Are you coming, Potter?”

            “Not yet, Malfoy.” Harry replied, smirking.

            “Oh, very funny. Granger and the Weasel didn’t see you leave, then?”

            “No. I told them I was going to bed early. They believed me.”

            It was Draco’s turn to smirk. “Well, you certainly are _coming to bed._ ”

            Harry grinned as he walked over and got into bed next to Draco. Slipping an arm around the blonde’s waist, he pulled him in for a kiss. It felt so right, having the Slytherin pressed up against him, tongues searching each other out while clothes were removed.

            But they both knew that it was oh-so wrong…


	10. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has returned home for winter holiday, leaving Harry alone and frustrated... drarry

Harry groaned as his hand slid up and down his cock. His eyes were closed and his forehead was sweaty. All he could think about was how he’d like to have Draco’s hand around his throbbing erection. Or, better yet, his mouth. Even better still, have the walls of Draco’s tight arse clenching around him. A needy noise slipped from his lips as he dipped his thumb into his slit and spread the precum that was leaking from it over his length. His other hand, meanwhile, was roughly kneading his sac. Oh, how that would feel nice in Draco’s mouth, too… or pressed against his bare arse… or under those impossibly smooth fingers… Harry jerked himself harder and came over himself with a cry of, “Draco!” The boy-who-lived fell back, panting. He wished for the fourth time that day that Draco hadn’t gone home for winter holiday…


	11. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry's first Halloween, and hardly anyone comes asking for candy.

It was October 31st, and Harry had made sure that there was plenty of candy to give to anyone who came to their flat. He had dressed up in a pair of old robes and was excitedly waiting for someone to come and ring their bell. Draco didn’t think anyone would come asking for anything because their flat was on the top floor of the building. The former Slytherin was much more interested in watching Muggle horror films on the telly. Two hours went by before anyone came and Harry was so excited that he gave a fourth of their candy away. When no one else came and it was getting to be late, Draco started to eat some of the candy himself. Harry didn’t protest and soon joined Draco on the couch, looking disappointed. Draco slipped an arm around Harry and offered him some chocolate. “Next year we’ll go down to the lobby. How does that sound?”

           

Harry just sighed and said “Alright.” before jumping out of his seat when a man got hacked to pieces on the screen.

 

Draco just laughed and pulled Harry in closer.


	12. Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry hate each other, and where there's hate, there's not love.

It was a quiet night at Hogwarts and Harry was heading out to the Quidditch pitch with his broom for a much needed flying session. Potions that day had been particularly brutal; Professor Snape had put them in pairs to brew a nasty potion, and, of course, Harry had been put with Draco. Harry hated being paired with the Slytherin because at least when he didn’t have to deal with Draco, he could pretend that he wasn’t such a prat. However, Draco was a prat and always ended up screwing things up. Harry sighed as he circled the pitch. Draco also hated Harry, and where there was hate, there was no love.

 

Or so Harry thought.


	13. In the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Blaise. Severus Snape unknowingly helped them get together...

Blaise and Harry sat together in a dark corner of the library. What had turned into Professor Snape attempting to “torture” them by having Blaise tutor Harry in Potions turned out to be something good. Unknowingly, the Potions Master had set them up, between the subtle ways that their fingers would brush together when reaching for books or quills or parchment and the way their legs would brush under the table, the two boys had fallen for each other. And although they had been strange at first, what with all the sneaking around and telling lies to their house mates, they had gotten used to it. Now, they lived for it. The study sessions would go later and later and there would always be a bigger mess to clean up. It was a wonder that Madame Pince hadn’t heard through their silencing charms yet…


	14. No Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight drarry, but only if you want it to be. Harry casts the Sectumsempra spell on Draco and knows that he is not safe to be around.

“ _Sectumsempra_!” Harry cried, the spell flying down the length of the bathroom and hitting Draco, knocking the Slytherin back onto the water-filled floor. Harry froze when Malfoy didn’t reemerge from around the corner firing back a spell to hit Harry. Slowly, cautiously, he walked towards the place the spell had made contact with Draco, and the sight the greeted him made bile rise in his throat. Draco Malfoy was lying in a diluted pool of his own blood, the scarlet turning into wispy tendrils as it moves farther from the body it had come from. One could no longer tell that his shirt had ever been anything but a damp red. Harry didn’t hear Myrtle screaming and he didn’t hear Professor Snape come into the bathroom. All he heard was what his own head was telling him: _You are no different from Him._


	15. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus/Barty Crouch Jr. Just because the Black was arranged to be married didn't mean that a Death Eater like him couldn't stop it.

The dungeon where they had decided to meet was damp and cold. As the Dark Lord always requested, they were all wearing their masks. Despite this, Barty knew who all of them were. His eyes rested on one in particular; Regulus Arcturus Black. They were both near the end of the table farthest from Voldemort. Those seats were reserved for his most loyal followers; those among the likes of Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, not new recruits. Like all Blacks, Regulus was thin, but not unattractive. His hair was significantly shorter than his brother’s -- or even his father’s -- but it still looked nice. Barty thought it would be soft to the touch.

 

As the Dark Lord started to speak, Barty kept his eyes on Regulus. Just because the Black was arranged to be married didn’t mean that a Death Eater like him couldn’t stop it. And that was exactly what he planned to do.


	16. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Remus and Sirius' relationship has just been revealed to the school. Remus comes to see that it's a good thing. wolfstar.

Remus fidgeted nervously in his seat at the Gryffindor table. He felt like everyone was staring at him. They all knew now, of course, that he and Sirius were together. No matter how hard they had tried, it had come out. People whispered about it all around him, and he was grateful that they at least didn’t know that he was a werewolf, because that would have been much, much worse. There were some good things to this though… He would be able to hold Sirius’ hand in the halls between classes, kiss him whenever he wanted to, and all of the girl who wanted Sirius would know that they couldn’t have him. Remus smiled and picked up a piece of toast, which was promptly stolen from him by none other than Sirius himself. Remus watched as Sirius took a bite out of it and chewed for a moment before leaning in to kiss him, slipping the half chewed piece of toast into Remus’ mouth as he did so. The werewolf blushed as Sirius pulled away. Oh, yes… there were many benefits of the whole school knowing about them…


	17. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon Sirius will be able to save Remus from himself... wolfstar.

The rising sun poked in through the torn curtains that covered the windows in the Shrieking Shack. On the floor was a fourteen year old boy, who had numerous injuries from the night before. This boy was Remus Lupin and he was a werewolf; the full moon had been last night. It was only a few minutes before three other boys came into the shack, underneath James Potter’s invisibility cloak. Sirius was the first to duck out from under it and rush over to Remus’ aid, pulling the boy carefully into his arms and stroking his hair. It pained Sirius to see Remus like this, and he held on tighter, leaning forward to place a kiss on the werewolf’s forehead. “Don’t worry Remus…” he whispered, as the boy’s eyelids fluttered and a pained noise escaped his lips. “We’ll be with you soon, and then you won’t get hurt anymore…”


	18. Used

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> starts out harry/blaise and ends drarry. Draco loves Harry, but Blaise has stolen him and only wants the Boy-Who-Lived for sex...

Today had been a typical one. Draco had gone through his classes glaring at Blaise and Harry as they passed notes in all the classes they had together. It wasn’t fair at all that Blaise had gotten to Harry first. Blaise _knew_ how Draco felt about Harry and then just went and took the Gryffindor for himself! He remembered gripping his quill tightly as he had watched a blush creep up Harry’s face when he had read one of the notes. Why couldn’t _Draco_ make Harry blush like that? What did Blaise have that he didn’t? Draco rounded the corner and both of his hands curled into fists as he took in the sight before him. Blaise had Harry pinned to the wall, tongue down Harry’s throat and hand in his robes. Draco felt a white hot anger boiling deep with in him, and it took everything he had to turn away and walk back down the hallway without pulling out his wand. He headed for where he usually did after an emotionally exhausting day: the bathroom. Maybe that ghost would be there to talk to him about Harry, Draco thought as he pushed the door open and walked over to the sinks. Sure enough, the ghost--Moaning Myrtle, of course that was her name; how could Draco forget?--arrived and Draco vented to her about how unfair it was that he loved Harry but Blaise had gone and stolen him. After a while, Myrtle had fallen silent, staring at something behind Draco while the Slytherin continued to talk about how Blaise was the most evil, conniving man he’d ever met. Finally, Draco fell silent, chest heaving from all of the passionate talking he’d just done. Noticing that Myrtle had no response to that, Draco saw that she was looking behind him. Whirling around, his eyes fell on Harry. Harry who looked like he’d just been crying. Harry who was looking at him as though he were insane. Draco realized that Harry must have been standing there for awhile… and that he must have heard what he was saying to Myrtle.

 

“I’ll be going now…” Draco said quietly, walking fast and avoiding Harry’s gaze.

 

Draco was just about to walk by the Gryffindor and safely exit the bathroom when Harry grabbed his arm and stopped him.

 

The Slytherin gritted his teeth. “Let me go, Potter.”

 

“No… I… I want to know if what you said was true…”

 

“Yes, it was. Happy now?” Draco practically spat, trying to get away still.

 

“So you wouldn’t want me just for sex?” Harry asked quietly.

 

Draco had to restrain himself from snorting; reminding himself that Malfoys did not make undignified noises like snorts. “Of course not.”

 

“Then… be with me?”

 

“You’re with Blaise.”

 

“Not anymore…”

 

Draco raised an eyebrow, but decided he wasn’t going to question it. He was just glad that Harry was finally his…


	19. Wishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily wishes James would notice her again.

Lily stared at the back of James’ head all throughout Transfiguration. He was the best in their year in this class, and was certainly outdoing her. Normally, that would’ve set her off, but ever since something strange had happened at the beginning of this year (their sixth year) he had matured. Oddly enough, he had ditched Sirius as a friend for awhile during the beginning of the year even though they were friends again now. She often wondered what had caused it, as ever since none of the “Marauders” had done anything serious to Sev- Snape. Maybe Potter was changing… He had seemed to have given up on her. Lily felt a pang in her chest and realized that it was because she wanted James to try and ask her out again…


	20. Writing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius enjoys watching Regulus write... contains incest

Sirius was sprawled lazily across the bed in Regulus’ room, watching his younger brother write a poem. It was very relaxing, watching Regulus’ hand guide the quill across the page. Sirius thought he could lose himself forever in the words that flowed from Regulus’ never-ending imagination. His shelves were filled with his brother’s poems and stories. Sirius read everything he wrote. He especially liked it when Regulus wrote about the two of them together… there was no doubt that the young Black had a talent for… _explicit…_ writing. Usually he wrote it when he was “in the mood”, as it were. Sirius grinned as he peered over Regulus’ shoulder in the hopes that maybe, Regulus was in the mood tonight, too…


End file.
